Passion for a Prince
by silent moon1
Summary: Her parents murdered, Countess Serenity is taken to the palace and forced into servitude. Gentle Prince Endymion watches her beauty from the shadows...until his cruel brother makes a choice that will alter Endymion's destiny forever....
1. Prologue

Passion for a Prince  
Prologue  
  
By: Silent Moon  
  
Mail: silentmoonstar@yahoo.com  
  
Rated: PG 13 (some chapters may be R)  
  
Disclaimer: standard  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Pale September, I wore the time like a dress that year  
The autumn days swung soft around me, like cotton on my skin  
But as the embers of the summer lost their breath and disappeared  
My heart went cold and only hollow rhythms resounded from within  
  
But then he rose, brilliant as the moon in full  
And sank in the burrows of my keep  
  
And all my armour falling down, in a pile at my feet  
And my winter giving way to warm, as I'm singing him to sleep  
  
He goes along just as a water lily  
Gentle on the surface of his thoughts his body floats  
Unweighed down by passion or intensity  
Yet unaware of the depth upon which he coasts  
  
And he finds a home in me  
For what misfortune sows, he knows my touch will reap  
  
And all my armour falling down, in a pile at my feet  
And my winter giving way to warm, as I'm singing him to sleep  
And all my armour falling down, in a pile at my feet  
And my winter giving way to warm, as I'm singing him to sleep~  
  
Pale September  
Fiona Apple  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sere--formerly the Young Countess Serenity--came to the Elwinshire Castle with far more   
kicking and screaming then Endymion could recall before her.  
  
She was slight and pale, with wild blue eyes and soft gold hair--cursed with beauty.  
  
The guards, with their King at the head, dragged her limbre frame through the dark  
stone hallways to the Servants dwellings and dropped her on the cold kitchen floor.  
  
"You will obey me now--unlike your father!" The Kings voice boomed.  
  
Endymion peered around the corner to the soft glow of light that revealed them, in time  
to see the young girl spit on her King with hatred.  
  
He watched his Father's face as he reacted--cringing at the dark rage clouding his   
features.  
He quickly turned back to the hall he'd come from, wincing as he heard first  
the slap of his hand across her face,  
  
Then his words,  
  
"You're a servant now--stripped of your title, your value  
your freedom and your dignity. You will obey my command."  
  
And then the sound of the whip across her back....  
it was too much for him to bear.  
  
He fled, covering his ears--ashamed at his   
weakness, his fear....his sympathy....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He kept watching her though, as the kitchen staff warmly accepted her, taught her the duties  
expected of her and tried valiantly to hide her beauty behind rags and dirt--trying to   
prevent the inevitable....  
  
She acted cold and impartial. Performed her chores with heavy hatred and bitterness,  
putting on a strong face.  
  
She scrubbed all the ovens as punishment, and the floors till she was bruised and   
blistered--her back still raw from whipping--her cheek still swollen from the strike.  
  
But she refused the soft shoes the other servants offered her.  
And the salve to sooth her aches and cuts.  
  
And when the King returned to demand an apology, to hear her surrendor her will to him--she  
stood strong and defiant refusing,  
"You are no King..." She said coldly, "Murderer!"  
  
Endymion watched then, as is cruel father--the King--beat the girl, striking her till she  
simply collapsed, unconscious on the floor.  
  
And never a tear was shed from her young face.....  
  
The King stood over her fierce with rage. The other servants began to edge out of the   
shadows with concern for her but he turned black eyes and soul on them,  
"Leave her," He commanded, "None of you touch her!"  
  
Then he was gone, as Endymion hid in the shadows.  
  
He watched the servants approach her but then pull away.  
  
Molly--a young kitchen girl who'd befriended her--got very close, then buried her  
tear-stricken face in her apron and ran away.  
  
Sere lay broken and bleeding...  
  
Endymion watched from the shadows.  
  
Endymion.....the youngest Prince. Tall and dark haired and handsome.   
Soft spoken and gentle and kind--like his mother...the dead Queen Gaia.  
  
Unlike his cruel tyrant of a father and his miserable older brother Prince Andrew who was  
to succeed him, Endymion was good--though meek.  
  
He was taunted by his brother, sneered at by his own for showing qualities  
considered weak, wasteful--even girlish. Qualities like honesty, kindness, beauty  
and sympathy.  
  
"Poor Endymion," Friends and Members of the Kings Court were wont to say,   
"He should have been born a woman!"  
  
So Endymion kept to the shadows now. Spent all his time alone and silent. While his Father  
continued his cruel reign and his brother prepared to rule the same.  
  
But now, this night, standing watching this girl....this girl with such fire who now lay  
broken on the floor, forbidden to be helped, he decided to exercise his power for the first  
time in a long, long time.  
  
For although servants might be forbidden to touch her, he was not. He was still the Prince.  
And though his father might disprove, he had never forbidden Endymion from exercising his   
power--had never punished his strange actions of the heart.  
  
Perhaps because he wished Endymion to exercise his power more....perhaps because he was  
once in love with his gentle Queen....it didn't matter now....  
  
So Endymion stepped slowly from the shadows, crept silently across the floor and bent over  
Sere. He checked her over gently and then cautiously gathered her into his arms and walked   
out...his servants all staring after him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
* 


	2. Chapter 1

Passion for a Prince  
Chapter 1  
  
By: Silent Moon  
  
Mail: silentmoonstar@yahoo.com  
  
Rated: PG 13 (some chapters may be R)  
  
Disclaimer: standard  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~He goes along just as a water lily  
Gentle on the surface of his thoughts his body floats  
Unweighed down by passion or intensity  
Yet unaware of the depth upon which he coasts~  
Fiona Apple  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He carried her to her room and then reached under the bed to pull out a satchel full of  
medical supplies....ointments...bandages....  
  
He carefully attended her immediate wounds, then undressed her broken body and bathed it   
in the warm water Molly brought him without being asked....  
  
He carefully bandaged her cuts, tended her back and dressed her in soft, warm clothes to   
sleep in. Then he tucked her softly into bed.  
  
He stood to leave, before she woke up, but something kept him, as he looked down at her...  
Some impulse made him sit down on the bed and sit her up again to brush out her tangled  
golden hair...gently...gently as not to wake her....  
  
It was unlike him....though he'd nursed many servants back to health before...in secret...  
  
Only Molly ever saw....coming round to the door and freezing as she stepped...she turned  
and left without a sound.  
  
Darien meanwhile, sat cradling the strange girl in his arms, trailing her hair down to the  
bed sheets in long waves. With her face washed and her hair down she wasn't just beautiful,  
she was a goddess.  
  
He finished brushing and stopped, staring down at her, brush still in hand.  
  
And it was at that precise moment that she awoke.  
  
Her wide blue eyes fixed on his and then in an instant she was standing, unsteadily, shoving  
him back, "Who are you?!" She demanded fiercely, "What do you want? Why are you here?"  
  
Then she looked wildly about, "How did I get to my room?"  
  
He staggered back and stared aghast at her, seemingly too terrified to speak.  
  
Her eyes narrowed as she recognized his clothes, "You're the King's son..."  
  
She missed the flash of pain in his eyes....  
  
"What do you want?" She repeated coldly, "I've no wish to hold any company with  
your family!"  
  
"I-I.." He managed to stammer out weakly, "I was just trying to--"  
  
"To what?! Speak up!"  
  
This time she did catch the pain that flashed across his face and it surprised her.  
But he was one of the Princes! What else could he want but...but...she blanched...  
  
"Get out!" She cried half-furious, half-terrified.  
  
And it was only as he turned and fled that she noticed he was carrying a hairbrush...  
Then she noticed her hair....and her dress....and her bandages.....and her bathed skin...  
  
She felt a punch of guilt to the stomach.....  
  
Whoever the devil he was.....he'd been trying to help....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning found the King back in the kitchen, shaking the kitchen girl Molly   
who was pale with terror.   
  
"Who helped her? Who took her off this floor?" He demanded angrily, lifting her bodily off  
the floor and making her choke as he shook her.  
  
"I did." A voice from the shadows replied. A voice laced with the finest thread of defiance. A hint of a challenge.  
  
Endymion stepped into the light and faced his father.  
  
The aging King let go Molly and raised his eyebrows at his youngest son.  
Then he nodded with a gesture of acceptance and an air of faint bewilderment, "Very well."  
He replied and began walking down the hallway.  
  
Andrew was leaning in the doorway behind where he'd just stood, a sneer already in place,  
"Helping the servants again Endy-girl?"  
  
Endymion glared at him and opened his mouth to respond when Sere herself flew breathlessly  
into the kitchen in search of Molly. She'd barely slept, taut with curiousity about the  
man who had cared for her so.   
  
She was scrubbed, tended, clean and beautiful....  
Her ivory skin against the soft cotton dress made for a very pretty sight...and her hair  
was still down...trailing golden after her as she entered.  
  
Endymion glanced at his brother and knew immediately what would happen.  
He felt his gut tighten.  
  
Molly too, saw the look Andrew gave Sere and her eyes widened with fear.  
  
Andrew stayed where he was in the doorway and gave a low whistle, "Well well well, what  
have we here?" Then he began walking towards her.  
  
Sere froze, her eyes darted to Endymion and then to Molly and finally Andrew and realization  
crashed into her.   
  
But her back stiffened and her eyes flared dangerously.  
  
Andrew circled round her, "My my, aren't you lovely. I think I would like us to become  
better aquainted...."  
  
Endymion waited with his breath held for what her retort might be. He wasn't disappointed.  
  
She frowned, "I am afraid I do not share that sentiment, swine." She replied causing Molly  
to gasp and Endymion to choke back the first urge to laugh he'd experienced in years.  
  
But Andrew was not amused. Endymion watched his father's famous temper flare in his   
brother's eyes and suddenly he had grabbed her roughly by the arm,   
"Listen here wench, you'll do exactly as I command understand? And I command you to  
my bed chambers tonight."  
  
He watched the fury light her face, "I will do no such thing! I swear it!"  
  
Andrew grinned, "You have no choice in the matter."  
  
She began to grow paler. Endymion paled as well, knowing his brother would make good on  
his intentions...he always did when it came to women....  
  
The King's voice rang out now, revealing he'd been present for the entire conversation,  
"You will obey him."   
  
Endymion groaned inwardly, ~Oh no...~  
No doubt his father thought this justice for her impudence yesterday.  
  
"And if I refuse?" She challenged evenly.  
  
The King's face darkened to match Andrew's, "I'll have the guards....escort you."  
  
And now her face paled....dread crept into her eyes...her shoulders began to slump with  
defeat...  
  
~No no no!~ Endymion felt his heart cry so loudly that he spoke before he realized,  
"No!"  
  
All eyes turned on him.  
  
"What did you say?" The King asked incredulously.  
  
But Endymion faced him levelly, with certainty shining in his eyes, "I said no."  
He turned to face Andrew, "You cannot have her for a mistress."  
  
Andrew looked shocked, "And just why the hell not?"  
  
Endymion took a deep breath and surprised everyone present with what might have been  
the boldest thing he'd ever said, "Because she is my mistress."  
  
For a moment, everyone just stared at him in shock.  
  
Andrew recovered first, "What?!"  
  
Endymion remained calm, stepping over and putting a hand on her shoulder, "Twas  
I who gathered her up last night and tended her. I washed her and bandaged her  
and looked after her....and it was so she could become my mistress--not yours!"  
  
Andrew's eyes widened further, "What?! That's the most ridiculous bunch of rubbish I've  
ever heard! You cannot have her! Father! Tell him that is so!"  
  
But the King was eyeing his youngest son strangely and turned on his eldest  
with a cold voice, "It sounds to me like Endymion had already made arrangements.  
The matter is settled."  
  
Andrew stormed off, huffing furiously and only after her was clearly out of sight did  
Endymion release his grip on Sere's arm.  
  
Then he disappeared down the hallway too....unable to face her....disbelieving he'd just   
done what he did.  
  
The King stood watching with amusement buried in the depths of his dark eyes.  
He turned to the shocked and bewildered Sere,   
"You shall report to his bed chambers tonight girl."  
  
Then, he too was gone.  
  
Sere collapsed to her knees, head in hands, with Molly at her side.  
  
"Oh Sere, not to fear! The Prince has saved you!"  
  
"What?!" Gasped Sere in shock, "Molly, he has taken me for his Mistress!!"  
  
"No, he has saved you from his cruel brother! Oh Sere, you do not understand!  
Prince Andrew is worse than the King! He takes all the pretty servants and he's   
terrible to them--as he would have been with you!"  
  
"And what of his brother?"  
  
Molly smiled, "Prince Endymion is the complete opposite. He is kind and gentle...it twas  
he that tended you last night! He is like his mother, the Queen. She was a wise   
and gentle woman. Endymion is always kind to everyone--he looks after all the servants!"  
  
Sere listened after that, as Molly pulled her to her feet and tied up her hair talking   
endlessly of the kind young prince and his good deeds to the staff of the castle.  
  
And indeed he sounded like a noble man.  
  
But as the hours of the day slipped by, the anxiety in Sere grew.   
All the reassurance in the world meant nothing.  
  
Tonight Prince Endymion was claiming her for his Mistress.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
* 


	3. Chapter 2

Passion for a Prince  
Chapter 2  
  
By: Silent Moon  
  
Mail: silentmoonstar@yahoo.com  
  
Rated: PG 13 (some chapters may be R)  
  
Disclaimer: standard  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pale September, I wore the time like a dress that year  
The autumn days swung soft around me, like cotton on my skin  
But as the embers of the summer lost their breath and disappeared  
My heart went cold and only hollow rhythms resounded from within  
Fiona Apple  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sere shook as she stood before the grand oak doors.  
  
No guards had led her, she'd come of her own accord.  
  
She straightened now, coaching herself to be strong, indifferent...but her legs  
refused to cease their trembling.  
  
And as she heard footsteps from within she feared for one tremulous moment that she  
might fall.  
  
But no, she would not!  
She thought of her kind, strong-hearted father...her beautiful mother....  
~For them...~  
  
But as the doors swung open to reveal Prince Endymion she could not prevent her mouth  
from falling open--her body from taking a step back.  
  
No longer in his formal attire but soft cotton clothes, his hair was tousled casually,  
his eyes tense but mild.  
  
And he was tall. Very tall up close.   
  
He glanced around the hall to see if anyone had brought her, and then stood aside  
for her to enter.  
  
And she did. Walking straight forward without stumbing--without looking up.  
  
He closed the doors and was slow in turning round--but he caught a sudden fear in her eyes  
that hardened his resolve.  
  
He walked over and took her gently by the shoulders, pushing her back into a plush  
chair,  
  
"Here, sit."  
  
There was a knock at the door and he breathed a relieved sigh,  
"I suppose you are hungry." He more stated then asked.  
  
Molly stood at the door with a tray of soup.  
  
He took it from her and nodded, "Thank you Molly." He said softly--surprising Sere that  
he knew her name.  
  
He brought the food over to her and sat it on her lap, "Here, eat."  
  
She stared blankly at him.  
  
"I know you must be hungry..." He prompted.  
  
~How could he know..??~ She thought wildly.  
  
"I know how my father works his servants." He said as though guessing her thoughts,  
"He's been working you hardest--punishing you--trying to break your spirit."  
  
Now she met his gaze and a small smile played defiantly at her lips, "If hard work  
broke spirits your staff would not sing while they cooked."  
  
Endymion nodded in response.  
  
She ate the soup gratefully then and looked up, "T-Thank you for this--and for...for tending  
me last night...I apologize for my reaction....I just--I--why did you--?"  
  
"Because you needed it and my Father forbade the servants to."  
  
She nodded slowly.  
  
He stood suddenly, "I've had you a bath drawn, I imagine you'd like to wash up as well."  
  
Once again she stared speechlessly at him. She was a mess ofcourse, cooking and cleaning  
all day left her already battered body blistered and filthy.  
  
She nodded slowly and stood.  
  
He gestured her to the adjacent room, "Through there--I laid a robe out for you."  
  
And now her stomach tightened. Now reality crashed back in. Her real purpose here--no   
matter if he was kind or tended her.  
  
She swallowed hard and left the room.  
  
The tub was filled with steaming warm water and it helped sooth her aching body-but not her  
heart.  
  
And her fingers stumbled tying the plush robe he'd left for her. But she breathed deep,  
caught a glimpse of her own pale face in the mirror and focused her eyes.  
  
And then she walked out...as ready as she'd ever be. Her chin tilted rebelliously, her  
eyes flashing dangerously, her posture strong.  
  
She walked to the bed, her long hair trailing down in endless golden waves again.   
Endymion stood from his chair as she walked by and opened his mouth to speak when she  
used the last of her courage and slipped off the robe, sitting back on the bed expectantly.  
  
And for one long, tense moment their eyes met, blue to blue, frozen.  
Her face burned into his memory for all eternity at that moment, wide eyed but determined,  
innocent and strong.  
  
And she watched something flicker in his eyes like a flame--just briefly before it was   
overwhelmed by an expression of shock and grief.  
  
"Oh no! No no no!" He cried, making her jump.   
  
He futily gathered up her robe and tried to cover her.  
  
"I did not mean for you to--"  
  
She matched his surprise with her own, eyes wide as he covered her   
looking--could it be--embarrassed?  
  
She gathered the robe in front of her and pulled back,  
"I do not understand my Prince...?"  
  
He paused at that a moment. This girl who called her father no kind of King but Murderer  
and his brother swine....now she lent him his title?  
  
He managed to collect his nerves--shake himself free of the vision she had made just moments  
before--and his voice was soft and kind again when he spoke,  
"I apologize. When I told my brother and father I took you for a Mistress I was lieing.  
I did not want Andrew to take you for he is cruel."  
  
He looked earnestly at her, "You are beautiful, and so he wants you...."  
  
"And you do not?"  
  
His eyes flickered a moment but then he sat down beside her, "I promise you sanctuary  
in this room. I will not harm you nor will anyone else so long as I say you are mine."  
  
She seemed to consider this a moment. She thought of his horrible brother...that hungry  
look in his cold eyes and shuddered. She nodded to Endymion, he was right,  
"Thank you."  
  
He nodded and then gestured for her to lay down, "I'm sorry I cannot offer you more   
modesty--but will you let me tend your back?"  
  
She lay down obligingly on her stomach and let him pull back the robe to tend her lashes.  
He was careful and deliberate, pausing whenever she flinched.  
  
Finally he spoke, "You no doubt know I am Prince Endymion, but I do not yet know your name?"  
  
She turned her head, "Sere."  
  
He smiled slightly, "That's very pretty but...it must be short for something. What is  
your full name?"  
  
Her voice turned bitter, "It was once Countess Serenity...but no more."  
  
His face tightened with sadness, "How came you to be here young Serenity?"  
  
He knew he would regret asking but he wanted to know--needed to....  
  
"Are you sure you wish to hear?" She asked as though guessing his thoughts.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"My father was Count Reuben of Silverwood, and I his only daughter. He was a  
fair and kind man..." Her voice became strained, she thought of the delightful summers  
she spent at home....the wide open fields....the walks and the laughter....  
  
"He disagreed with your father's cruel reign and said so. He planned to take my   
mother and I and leave your kingdom--but he never had chance. The King found out of  
his views and rode in with his guards."  
  
She paused a moment before continuing, "He killed my father and mother and brought me  
back here....stripped me of my title and made me a servant."  
  
She sat up then as he finished bandaging her back and faced him.  
  
There was genuine sorrow plain across his face, "I am so sorry."  
  
And sitting there, young, wide eyed, robe clutched carefully against her ivory skin,  
she spoke with an old voice, "So am I."  
  
He watched as she bit back the pain and anguish that threatened to overwhelm her.  
With a shudder she regained her composure.  
  
He tended her other wounds and even rubbed salve on her swollen feet.  
  
"Why did you refuse the shoes and salve from the other servants?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Because I don't want anything from--" She stopped her heated outburst suddenly and replaced  
it with another, "How would you know that unless you were....watching me?"  
  
She snatched her feet away and glared accusingly at his blushing face.  
  
"I-I have been....I saw the way my father treated you when he first brought you here...and   
your reaction surprised me. I've never seen such courage...or such spirit as I have in you.  
I admire it. Besides, I can tell by the condition of your feet that you did not take them."  
  
She looked at him strangely, "It is you that provides them for the servants isn't it?"  
  
He looked away and would not answer.  
  
"It is!" She moved closer to him, "You tend your servants and provide for them? Why? I  
do not understand--I--"  
  
"You thought I was like my father and brother."  
  
She nodded mutely.  
  
"I am not."  
  
And there was something in his tone that warned her this was not the time nor the place  
to discuss this with him.  
  
"That is obvious." She said carefully and then changed the subject gently, "Thank you   
for saying you admire me. I have tried to be brave and strong for the honor of my parents...  
but I must confess...I am frightened of this place." She confided....knowing somehow that  
he was trustworthy.  
  
He looked into her eyes then and took one of her hands in his own, "I promise I will let  
no harm come to you....Lady Serenity." He added with a faint smile.  
  
She returned the smile, "You honor me with that title. Thank you my Prince."  
  
He gazed levelly at her, "You honor me with mine."  
  
Her smile became a grin, "Friends then?" She said, lifting there joined hands and squeezing  
his.  
  
"I would like that very much." He replied with such a beautiful sincerity in his eyes  
she caught her breath.  
  
Who was this gentle Prince with the mild blue eyes?  
  
He stood and retrieved a long cotton night shirt from his dresser.  
"Here." He offered and she took it.  
  
He turned around obligingly and she nearly giggled at his manners.  
Even after seeing her with nothing on at all!  
  
"Done." She said gently when she finished slipping it on.   
  
He turned to find her tying up her hair loosely, slender legs dangling over the bed's edge.  
He sighed, his brother wouldn't give up. Both because he was angry and because this girl  
was probably the most beautiful he'd ever seen.  
  
And then her eyes met his and she smiled. He almost toppled over backwards.   
That smile was too much. Her lovely face lit up like a star and her eyes flashed a kindness  
he'd only ever seen in one person.....his mother.  
  
She watched the play of emotions across his face. He glanced from her to the chair and  
back again and she raised her eyebrows,  
"You aren't seriously considering sleeping on that CHAIR are you?"  
  
He looked startled a moment and then nodded, moving to speak when she cut in,  
"I will NOT steal your bed you goose! Come get in this INSTANT!"  
  
And she was surprised how he fairly lept over to obey her. She felt a little guilty but then  
straightened. It may be awkward, but at least they would both have a comfortable sleep.  
  
He sat on the edge of the other side of the bed and leaned over to blow out the lamp.  
Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she turned to see him pull off his shirt and lay  
back stiffly, pulling the covers up. She sighed and snuggled down into the plush  
pillows.  
  
"These pillows are heavenly." She murmured softly and heard him chuckle a bit.  
  
She smiled as he let out the breath he'd been holding.  
Her voice was a gentle whisper as it reached him,  
"It's good to meet you....Endymion..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Chapter 3

Passion for a Prince  
Chapter 3  
  
By: Silent Moon  
  
Mail: silentmoonstar@yahoo.com  
  
Rated: PG 13 (some chapters may be R)  
  
Disclaimer: standard  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
But then he rose, brilliant as the moon in full  
And sank in the burrows of my keep  
  
And all my armour falling down, in a pile at my feet  
And my winter giving way to warm, as I'm singing him to sleep  
Fiona Apple  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Sere awoke the next morning, the Prince was gone. But breakfast was left waiting,  
along with a new cotton dress to replace the one tattered from her whipping.  
  
She dressed quickly and hurried to the kitchen. She rushed over to Molly and clasped the  
young woman's hands.  
  
"Sere!" Molly exclaimed.  
  
"Molly, you must tell me all you know about Prince Endymion." She breathed.  
  
Molly smiled, "You were pleasantly surprised I take it?" she said dryly.  
  
Sere smiled, "He is so gentle and mild....nothing like his father and brother. I do  
not understand..??"  
  
Molly sighed, "Come, I'll tell you all I know about him while we work."  
  
And so Molly did. She spoke of the tender Queen whose character he mirrored. Endymion  
adored her and was crushed by her sudden death when he was six. And though his cruel father  
and brother became the sole influence on him after that, he remained the same.  
  
She told of how he helped the servants and cared for them....the salve and shoes and  
medical supplies he provided....how he rarely left the castle however, to see his people...as  
though he could not bear their suffering as well.  
  
"He keeps to the castle? Has he always?"  
  
"No." Molly replied, "When he was young he often journeyed out to see his father's Kingdom,  
but he could not bear to see anyone poor or unhappy and begged his father to help those  
in need....his father refused. He does as much as he can....it's strange, his father never  
forbids him from doing anything....but he refused to do the things he asked as a boy."  
  
Sere thought this over a moment.  
  
Molly giggled, "Once, when he was a boy, he gathered all the whips in the castle and set them  
on fire in the courtyard. He couldn't stand to see anyone hurt. His father was furious.  
But he said nothing. Just replaced them all."  
  
"He is truly a wonderful, gentle man." Molly added.  
  
Sere arched an eyebrow, "If he is so great a man, why does he not challenge for the  
throne and rule his people?"  
  
Molly shook her head, "I do not know. He has many great qualities, but there is one he  
lacks."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"Passion."  
  
Sere thought of the strange light that had flickered through his eyes briefly the previous  
night when she had lain on the bed before him and started. She tried to push that  
expression from her mind.  
  
"He did not take me for his mistress." She confided to Molly.  
  
"I am not surprised." She replied, shocking Sere terribly.  
  
"Why ever not?"  
  
Molly smiled again, "Why, he barely knows you! He is so shy in some ways, especially with  
women. He wouldn't have the nerve to take you! And he would not either, on principle, he   
believes it should be a choice, that a woman should own her body."  
  
Sere was quite impressed with this logic. She remembered a conversation with her father  
where she had argued this point, and he hadn't agreed with her. It had stung her terribly.  
But such were the times. Her father had been raised to believe unjust things about  
the fairer sex.   
  
She turned curious eyes on Molly, "Has he ever taken a Mistress before?"  
  
Molly blushed a little, "Yes..."  
  
Sere's eyes widened, "...you?" She asked softly.  
  
Molly nodded, "It was a long time ago!" She exclaimed before Sere could speak,  
"He was young and...we have always been friends...."  
  
"Well, was he....cruel or horrid like his brother?" She asked, though she already knew the  
reply.  
  
"No no, he was wonderful...kind and gentle....just as he is in nature."  
  
Sere felt a strange feeling bite at her as she asked the next question but brushed it  
mercilessly aside, "Are you in love with each other?" She asked seriously.  
  
Molly laughed, "Goodness no! We are great friends though! We've grown up together here.  
But as I said to you before....he has never been truly passionate about anything."  
  
Sere nodded, "And without that, he cannot rule a Kingdom."  
  
"Exactly." Replied Molly, "But I've begun to fear passion can only be cruel...for I see  
it in his father and brother."  
  
But Sere shook her head firmly, "I have known great and passionate people in my life.  
My father, my mother--"  
  
"And yourself." Molly smiled, "Perhaps you can lend him some of your passion and spirit."  
She winked.  
  
Sere's face changed to shock, "Molly!" Her wide eyes stared at the now giggling Molly.  
  
"He's terribly handsome Sere....and you are extremely beautiful......"  
  
"Molly, stop this nonsense at once!" Sere commanded blushing violently.  
  
Molly turned back to her dough obligingly but said softly, "Your blush reveals it has   
crossed your mind."  
  
Sere choked a bit at that.  
  
  
  
Endymion found them in the kitchen that afternoon, singing as Sere had revealed to him  
the night before.  
  
Molly and Sere's voices stood out above the rest, as they were young. He stood in the shadows  
of the doorway listening for some time. They both sang beautifully, but there was a haunting  
quality to Sere's voice that made everyone listen to her.  
  
As they finished Molly turned to her, "You have such a lovely voice! You must have taken  
lessons as a girl!"  
  
"I did." Confessed Sere, "And thank you."  
  
Endymion smiled and stepped up behind them, "Ladies.." He startled them both and they swung  
round to meet his gaze.  
  
Sere caught her breath again, how could someone so mild be so tall? It was positively   
unnatural.  
  
"I must steal Sere away this afternoon, there is somewhere I should like to take her."  
  
Molly smiled, "I believe I can spare her."  
  
Endymion smiled softly back, "Thanks."  
  
He took Sere gently by the arm, "This way..."  
  
Sere glanced wildly from the wickedly winking Molly to the pale Endymion as he led her away.  
As they stole through the servant's hallways her voice was soft on instinct when she   
asked, "Where are we going?"  
  
He led her out a passageway to a carriage that was waiting, he lifted her in and climbed in  
after then handed her a basket of roses.  
  
"You will see." He said gently.  
  
They drove in silence a while until she spotted the book in his lap he'd prepared to read   
on the journey.  
She recognized it immediately.  
  
"Why, I've read that dozens of times!" She exclaimed suddenly pointing.  
  
He jumped but then held up the book, "Really?"  
  
"Have you read it before?"  
  
He nodded smiling carefully. She would reflect later that he it was rare to startle  
a smile onto his face.  
  
They chatted of books for the rest of the ride, till they pulled up a familiar rode in the  
light rain that was falling. She froze suddenly as she glanced out the window, her smile  
disappearing.  
  
"This is...."  
  
"Your home." He replied.  
  
She looked back questioningly.  
  
He pulled the roses back into her lap, "I wanted to give you the chance...to bury your dead."  
  
Her eyes filled up so quickly his heart grabbed in his chest.  
  
The carriage pulled to a stop and he helped her out then left her to her empty manor.  
The beautiful gold fields behind the empty stone house.....  
  
She disappeared inside and came out some time later to bend and leave two roses on the  
doorstep. She left the basket by the fence before the field and then sank to her knees,  
face in her hands.  
  
Endymion hurried over and gathered her up, though she tried to push him away,  
"Leave me....leave me...I do not wish you to...see me this way...."  
  
But he held her close in spite of her words, "I am so sorry this happened." He said  
truthfully and it made her cry harder.  
  
But she collected herself and pulled back to face him, "Thank you." She managed in a shaky  
voice, "Thank you for letting me say goodbye."  
  
And as the carriage pulled away again she leaned out the window one last time and  
whispered to the wind, "Goodbye."  
  
Then she settled back and fell asleep, her head drifting over to his shoulder as he read,  
trying to distract himself from the injustice of her pain....as well as the delightful   
sensation of her golden head against his shoulder.  
  
She awoke as they approached the castle at nightfall and looked up to see his tired, nearly  
haunted face still reading.  
  
She sat up quickly, "My apologies for....for..."  
  
But he raised his eyebrows at her, "For what?"  
  
She smiled a little at him but then he caught her hand and looked earnestly at her,  
"If I could set you free I would."  
  
She looked startled.  
  
"If I could have left you to your home, I would have. My father forbids me to free  
the servants."  
  
He looked down, fists clenched, voice bitter, "I do what I can."  
  
She watched him a moment then leaned across and squeezed his hand,   
"Thank you."  
  
He looked up to see the gratitude in her eyes, mild like his own compassion and something  
snapped within him.  
  
He was angry.  
Angry he had to bring her back. Angry that she was adjusting to servitude--she shouldn't  
be grateful to him!  
  
Something sat badly with him about this girl. She stirred something in him.  
  
Her willfullness and spirit had touched some part of him unused for a long time.  
As for her beauty...he thought of the previous night and shivered...could he ever forget?  
  
He had never wanted anything so badly that he became blind to the wants of those around  
him....but the sight of her had erased every last trace of empathy for a moment and  
replaced it with something else.  
  
He'd burned with the first urge to take he had ever known.  
  
He struggled to push all these thoughts back as the carriage arrived and he hurried her   
away to his room.  
  
But once the door was closed and the warm firelight was dancing on her skin and hair  
he couldn't help but catch his breath.  
  
She turned then and approached him slowly as he stood frozen in place. She took his hands  
and leaned up to kiss his cheek gently, a warm look in her eyes.  
  
He was too shaken to blush but remained pale as she backed off tiptoes and said so   
sweetly, "You're a good man."  
  
And those words shook him more than any ever had.  
Oh what an awesome load of responsibilties suddenly came from those words! He'd never felt  
burdened by his virtues until that moment....uttered by so beautiful a woman--one that he  
admired.  
  
The suffocating weight of his people's suffering returned and clenched his heart so swiftly   
he nearly dropped to his knees. The helplessness.....the horror of it all.....and he, so   
powerless shamed to change any of it.   
  
He remembered her futile struggle upon arriving.....she had faced the two members of his   
family, the two most cruel, powerful men in the kingdom with contempt.....but most   
importantly, without fear.  
  
It was something he himself could not do. But why?  
She had been fearless because she was so careless with grief, so angry with desolation.  
He had neither......he hung his head in shame at his own feeling of being incomplete.  
  
He went through the motions of readying for bed and climbed in next to her.....but he  
lay awake long hours burning with emotions too strong too name.  
  
And as if she could sense it Sere awoke and turned to find him staring at the high, stone  
ceiling.  
  
She could feel his unease and knew somehow, that it was unfamiliar for him. She moved  
closer till she could lay her head against his shoulder and found his hand beneath the  
covers to lace her fingers through his.  
  
"Sleep." She commanded softly.  
  
And he obeyed.  
Allowed the warmth of her to sooth him as his eyes drifted closed.  
  
There it was. The mystery of the universe solved. How a man could face all the trouble's  
of the world without losing his mind. How he could fight against such obstacles as the   
corruption in his own powerful family and still sleep at night.  
  
It was her.  
  
Such a sweet soft secret. This beautiful creature with one touch could relieve all the   
struggles of his heart.  
  
He listened to her breathing soften and become reguler again and then leaned his head  
down to rest against hers.  
  
He knew, in the darkness of night, with the truth bare and vulnerable, that he loved  
her......but there was something else....something even more than love that stirred in   
his heart....  
What it was he could not name.  
  
But he knew by instinct it could not be erased from him.  
Could not be washed away now that it was begun. It was lit, awakened, invoked  
and burned like the fire of his existence.  
And after having lain still for so long, awakened so suddenly, in such a dark place, it  
burned very bright.  
  
Passion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Chapter 4

Passion for a Prince  
Chapter 4  
  
By: Silent Moon  
  
Mail: silentmoonstar@yahoo.com  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: standard  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
And he finds a home in me  
For what misfortune sows, he knows my touch will reap  
  
And all my armour falling down, in a pile at my feet  
And my winter giving way to warm, as I'm singing him to sleep  
And all my armour falling down, in a pile at my feet  
And my winter giving way to warm, as I'm singing him to sleep  
Fiona Apple  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sere sang absently as she worked. Her thoughts--like her heart--settled softly.  
  
She had adjusted to the life here....befriended the staff....nothing seemed quite  
so terrible in the company of such spirited people...and protected by Endymion.  
  
She would not admit that the fire of her spirit had faded some...but she was beginning  
to confess something else....  
  
Molly came out and spoke the words, "Sere, you've the eyes of a woman in love..."  
  
"Molly! Hush!"  
  
Molly giggled as her friend blushed. But then she grew serious and took her friends  
hands solemnly,  
"I'm glad. Sere, listen to me. I know you've settled in here and all seems well,   
but...this is not for you. Your beauty, your heart...your mind...they are meant for  
something else...something more."  
  
Sere looked startled, "Thank you....that is the most beautiful compliment I have ever  
received."  
  
Molly smiled.  
  
  
Elsewhere in the castle....  
  
Endymion was swordfighting with his soldiers.....keeping them in practice as well as   
himself.   
He fought well. Better in fact.....he was unmatched in skill.  
But today the men who fought for their cruel King and with awe against his youngest  
kindest son, could feel a difference in him. Something had changed.  
  
He often spoke with them about their orders....urging them to be kind when fate allowed.  
Often practiced with them to keep their skills sharp in case the Kingdom was attacked.  
Wanting them to be prepared to defend the people his father ruled by terror and pain.  
  
It was an odd paradox.  
  
That a King so utterly fearsome could yield so mild and compassionate a son.  
Those who had not known the Queen were utterly baffled.  
  
And yet, the one thing his soldiers knew that Endymion did not, was that they admired  
his compassion and would show him loyalty above all others if asked.  
  
Several of the generals watched as their Prince fought one of the younger soldiers.  
  
"He seems changed...."  
  
"As though a fire had been lit within him."  
  
"I agree."  
  
"What do you suppose it is?"  
  
"There is only one thing that can make a man suddenly come to life in such a manner."  
  
They all chuckled lightly, knowing what he meant.  
  
Endymion finished, breathing heavily and approached them. One of the generals, an older  
man who'd known Endymion nearly all his life--had urged him countless time to put more  
heart into his sword--grinned wickedly as he joined them.  
  
"What is her name?"  
  
Endymion started visibly and the old man laughed.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I see passion in your fighting. Passion in a man is awakened only by one thing  
I know of.....so what is her name?"  
  
And to the surprise of all three men, Endymion blushed. The pale Prince who barely   
smiled was suddenly dreadfully uncomfortable. But then he collected himself and  
faced them with a strength in his eyes that had not been there before,  
  
"Serenity." He said calmly, "Her name is Serenity."  
  
"Lovely name."  
  
"She is lovely." He replied and they all smiled.  
  
  
  
He walked away then, strong in heart, with all intention of telling her that night that  
he loved her. But as he strode by the Castle's main hall, fireplace roaring, he  
caught sight of his father and brother arguing.  
  
He stepped back behind the doorway and listened.  
  
"Father, I do not see why you are allowing this foolishness to continue! You know  
he is only keeping her to spite me!"  
  
The King arched an eyebrow, "Andrew, I may not understand him but I do know him well  
enough to realize he would not do anything for the sake of spite."  
  
Andrew just huffed and glared.  
  
"I am surprised at you son. Endymion has never been jealous of you in all his life.  
Why do you suddenly show such obvious jealousy towards him? It is his choice if he beds  
a woman and all the better! Why does it bother you so? Because he has something you do not?  
I am disappointed to see you so worked up over such a trivial matter."  
  
Endymion almost smiled. Though his father was a tyrant, by times his intelligence lent  
a humor to the truth that was unexpectedly in Endymion's favour.  
  
He continued on and did not hear the next words out of Andrew's furious mouth,  
"I do not think he takes her. I think he is trying to protect her....from me."  
  
The King looked startled by this, "Why, whatever do you mean?"  
  
"What do you think I mean?! You know it would be just like him to hide her away in his  
room to save her from being a mistress! Can you even imagine him being aggressive enough  
to take her if he wanted to?"  
  
The King paled a little at the semblance of truth in his son's words.  
  
"You do not think that is it do you?"  
  
"Of course I do!"  
  
The King's eyes narrowed, "Find out." Was all he said and Andrew nodded grinning.  
  
  
Endymion meanwhile, was thinking uneasily of his brothers fury. Andrew was not letting  
this go. He was waiting till he let Sere out of his sight and then....he shuddered.  
But what could he do? Keep her with him forever? Hopefully, in time, he would forget about  
her...afterall, if he were to become King he would need a wife and his father wished to   
retire the crown soon. That comforted him some. But it did not solve his own personal   
dilemma.  
  
Perhaps confessing his love to this woman would only make matters worse? But....things could   
not continue on in this way....he couldn't sleep now for sake of staying awake watching her   
beautiful face as she did.  
  
And there was something else. Something unsettling. As though this one matter of his  
heart were significant of more?  
  
He reached his room and walked in to find it empty. The fireplace was  
lit and the bed turned down....  
  
"Sere?" He queried softly.  
  
And then she emerged from the bathroom, looking far more serious then he could  
recall since their meeting. Her hair was brushed down and lay over one shoulder, and  
as she walked towards him in her robe it seemed she wore nothing beneath it.  
  
He paled and took a shaky step back. All his confidence in telling her how he felt  
fled, overwhelmed by a desire he had never known. A desire he feared would overtake him,  
fill his body and force it to reach out for her and--and--  
  
"You never answered my question." She said softly, blue eyes staring with a half-fearful  
determination in them.  
  
"Qu-question?" He faltered, stepping back and hitting the door.  
  
For this brief moment he was the hunted...and she the hunter.  
  
"The first question I ever asked you." She persisted.  
  
"And what was that?" He asked in barely a whisper...she was barely two steps away...and  
what was that look in her eyes....it couldn't be...desire?  
  
And then she slipped off the robe and it trailed to a heap at her feet, she held  
out her arms, her eyes ablaze, "Do you want me?"  
  
His eyes widened and then, in a body that was no longer his, he was to her, wrapping his   
arms around her sweet soft body and kissing her with all the pent up hunger she alone had  
kindled.  
  
Everything grew hazy after that as he felt her own lips return the warm pressure he was  
offering hers....claiming her with....  
Her hands were tugging at his shirt....slipping off his clothes and he was burning,   
burning throughout for her.  
  
In a moment...perhaps a lifetime? Who could tell? He was as bare as she was and they  
were tangled up in each other, pressing softly against one another....but then it was he  
who caught her up and carried her to the bed....laid her back and took her with the smooth,  
kind assurance of a true lover....and the sound of her breath, of her soft moans in his  
ear told him he had done right.  
  
"I love you." He breathed in the last moments of it. His blue eyes cloudy with  
pleasure, his previously pale cheeks flushed and alive.  
  
And as he settled down beside her, gathered her into his arms and tucked her beneath his   
chin, she said the only thing he wanted to hear, "I love you too."  
  
And then, as he lay stroking her soft hair, more content then he could ever recall being,  
he fell asleep....holding the woman he loved in his arms.  
  
Sere listened to the steady beat of his heart....felt the strength hidden in so gentle  
a body and smiled at the pleasure of knowing so unique a man. She knew she had made the  
right decision, kindling that look back into his eyes to reveal if it really was passion  
for her afterall. To inspire passion in a man like this was something beautiful...even  
she recognized it--dazed with love as she was. She snuggled deeper into his embrace,  
blissfully peaceful with the knowledge that her heart was in good hands.....swearing  
fiercely that she would always be careful and worthy with his. Then she too drifted  
into pleasant sleep.  
  
And that was how Andrew found them. Upon pushing Endymion's door open a crack and peering   
in, there they lay, the blankets failing to conceal that they were lovers.....he narrowed   
his eyes angrily.   
  
Fine. So they were. He would find another way to punish his brother for trying to take  
something he wanted. He had never had to share before and he certainly wasn't about to   
start now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. Chapter 5

Passion for a Prince  
Chapter 5  
  
By: Silent Moon  
  
Mail: silentmoonstar@yahoo.com  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: standard  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And all my armour falling down, in a pile at my feet  
And my winter giving way to warm, as I'm singing him to sleep  
And all my armour falling down, in a pile at my feet  
And my winter giving way to warm, as I'm singing him to sleep  
Fiona Apple  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The summer days slipped by with careless grace after that night. Endymion knew a few weeks  
of love untouched by anything for the familiarity of everything else washed it all away to   
the background....  
  
And although the knowledge that something must eventually change nagged at his mind, the feel  
of Sere in his arms each night kept it at bay....until Andrew began to cause real trouble.  
  
He'd long been taunting Endymion about her--this was nothing new. But it was one  
afternoon when he caught Andrew hissing in low tones to her that things really began to  
surface....  
  
He rounded the corner and there he was, grasping her roughly by the arm.  
  
"You just wait wench. The moment he tires of you I'll be waiting and I'll make you   
sorry you ever insulted me!"  
  
And the next moment he was shoving Andrew back, before he even realized it,  
"Don't touch her!"  
  
Andrew nearly toppled over backwards and glared back, "Careful brother!"  
  
But Endymion was angry, and it suddenly became very obvious he was the taller and the   
stronger, "I forbid you to lay a hand on her!"  
  
"Or what?" Challenged Andrew angrily.  
  
Endymion stepped up to him and glared, "I will fight you."  
  
Andrew snorted, "If that is your worst threat, I fear nothing!"  
Then he turned to Sere, "And she is merely a servant, heaven help her if she disobeys me!"  
  
He turned to go and Endymion lept after him prepared to beat the daylights out of his  
treachorous soul--but Sere grabbed his arm.  
  
"Let him go."  
  
"What?" Endymion turned around to face her and she caressed his cheek lightly.  
  
"Let him go. It is not worth it. I do not want to be the source of anger between you  
and your brother."  
  
Endymion's eyes narrowed, "Has he been threatening you?"  
  
She nodded, "It is alright. I am just very careful not to give him a reason...."  
  
He frowned, the anger in him rising. She was trying not to make waves? This girl who  
previously had defied him with such fire? And then it struck him. It was for him.  
She was being careful and obediant for him. To match his own passive gentleness!  
  
He took her by the shoulders, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
She smiled sadly, "Because I love you and that is all that matters...."  
  
But it struck him then that it most certainly was NOT all that mattered. He was offering  
her nothing....nothing but himself--and was he? She was still a servant, still stripped of  
her title, still at the mercy of his cruel father and brother and night after beautiful  
night she gave herself body and soul to him.  
  
He felt guilt tighten his stomach. This was wrong. If he loved her he should have   
something to offer her......more than this.......it was his obligation, as her lover as   
her friend.....and as something more....something he'd avoided all his life....it was his   
obligation as her Prince.  
  
His eyes suddenly darkened and he pressed his hands into her shoulders, "No more. I admired  
your spirit....and now you stifle it for me. That is wrong. I owe you more than that....."  
  
"Why? You owe me nothing...."  
  
"Because I love you."  
  
She smiled gently up at him, "Your love is my life's greatest gift..." She softly caressed   
his cheek and it was love's cruelist blow, "You don't owe me anything."  
  
He opened his mouth again to speak when she covered it with her own. Blotting out the rare  
spark of strength with persistent love that ebbed him into desire till he swept her back  
to the room and let the beauty between them run its course again.  
  
But he did not sleep that night, holding her warm body close, stroking her soft skin as  
she slept. She had given herself to him in mind, in body, in soul. And he had returned her  
gesture with all the love that burned untouched inside him.   
  
But love had born new emotions in him, a deep sense of responsibility had begun to haunt him,  
as well as a selfish desire to steal her away somewhere and live all his life simply enjoying  
her love.  
  
He thought that over a long time. Leaving the Castle, foresaking his name and title,   
marrying Sere and having a small life with her. A dream.  
  
A dream he had the power to make.   
  
He made the decision and pulled her closer, kissing her hair gently. What he could not shake  
was the sense that there was something he was forgetting or forsaking.....he pushed it back  
and let the joy of his powerful new dream keep his soul steady through the night.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
*  
  
The next morning Sere awoke expecting to find her Prince gone as usual. He always  
rose early to attend his various duties. But this morning found him still warm beneath  
her. His eyes were open but he lay very still, running his fingers gently through her  
hair.  
  
"Sere..." He whispered.  
  
"It is late my Prince, why are you still here?"  
  
He smiled, "Sere....what if I forsake my name and title....what if I leave all this  
and run away....with you. Would you be content with a small life with me....somewhere?"  
  
Her eyes widened as she stared at him, "B-but....you are a Prince.....is that really   
what you wish?"  
  
"It is."  
  
"You are not offering this just because of me and our love are you?"  
  
He smiled, Sere was one of the more intelligent women he had encountered in his life--so  
much for royalty being the better race.  
  
"No, though it is reason enough my love. I do not wish to stay here and watch my brother  
continue my father's cruel reign. I am weary of the corruption this power brings and  
long for a simpler life. Having the chance to build that life with you is a gift..."  
  
She smiled and turned so she lay over him, stroking his face gently.  
  
"Will you?" He asked, his blue eyes half-pleading and hopeful, "Be my wife? Run away  
with me?"  
  
She gazed at him a long moment, "Are you truly certain my Prince?"  
  
"Endymion...." He said softly, taking her hand and kissing it, "Just Endymion...."  
  
She smiled, "Alright....then....I accept, Endymion...." She had not spoken his name  
since the night they first spoke and he was pleased at the sound of it on her lips.  
  
"I will arrange with my most trust guards to steal away tonight. We'll take as little  
as possible--but enough to start a small home....a farm..."  
  
She smiled and nodded, "A farm would be lovely...."  
  
He pulled her into a soft kiss, "I love you...." Then he lifted her above him,  
"Tell me you love me, say my name...?"  
  
She leaned down impossibly close then, "I love you, Endymion....."  
  
And then there were no more words as she tangled her fingers in his hair and  
let her lips speak for her heart....  
  
Endymion turned her over and slipped into her arms. Her body welcoming him with   
such love and expectation he was overwhelmed and managed only to whisper "Sere..."  
Before he was lost.....  
  
She held him close and drew him into a long kiss as they made love. She thought of   
their new life together. Of waking every morning to him....of laying with him like  
this every night--she shivered with pleasure.  
  
She would be his wife. This kind, tender man would call her wife till the last moment  
of his life. And she would call him husband. That thought filled her with joy.  
  
"I love you..." She moaned into their love making, "...only you...."  
  
She met his eyes at that moment and they spoke all she wanted to hear.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
*  
  
Endymion had his guards prepare a carriage for both he and Sere, they would travel  
separately--to ensure her safety.  
  
His guards gazed sorrowfully at his retreating back after he had made all the necessary  
preparations.  
  
"Tis he should take the throne!" The youngest guard exclaimed angrily, "I would gladly  
serve him and fight in his name!"  
  
The elder guard shook his head, "What would you do in his place? In love with a beautiful  
servant girl you could never truly have? What would you choose?"  
  
The younger guard looked away. He knew he would choose the same, but it did not  
ease his conscience any.  
  
The eldest guard sighed too. He had watched Endymion grow up....a kind-hearted child,  
a willowy, saddened teen...and a man. A skilled, honorable, soul-strong man. In him  
alone lay the potential to be a great King. The guard recognized it as well as if the  
Prince had been his own son.   
  
The love of this woman had kindled passion in him...but not enough that he wished  
to claim his Kingdom...he didn't blame him...but regret was unavoidable...destiny  
seemed to be overlooking them all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
*  
  
Endymion stood pensive in his room. He had paused in packing the last of   
the things they would need--haunted by a strange sensation.   
  
It put him in mind of the Ancient Greeks--where heroes in trying to avoid their  
fate ended up bringing it about...  
  
Was he avoiding his destiny?  
  
Sere emerged at that moment and his every uneasy thought vanished. Her hair fell  
in a loose braid down her back, soft tendrils framing her face--and as she caught   
his eyes she flashed him a dazzling smile.  
  
he was to her in a brief three strides and kissed her tenderly without saying  
a word.  
  
"Mmmmmm....what was that for?" She smiled with a soft expression in her eyes  
that took his breath away.  
  
"Because, I love you." He said softly.  
  
Her arms found their way round him then, "I love you too."  
  
He carried their things down through the tunnels and gently helped her into  
the carriage.  
  
"See you soon my love." She whispered.  
  
His Guards stood around grinning at the beautiful woman who had captured  
his heart.  
  
He turned to face them and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"She is lovely." The Elder Guard said, then chuckled.  
  
Endymion smiled then, surprising them all with the unfamiliar gesture,  
"I know."  
  
Then he turned serious, his voice quieting as he leaned closer to them,  
"In you I entrust what I hold most precious in this world."  
  
They nodded solemnly. The carriage driver stepped forward,  
"I understand. I would give my life for her--as I would for you."  
  
He bowed then and a strange expression crossed Endymion's eyes.  
"I thank you but....I hope the occasion for such a gesture never arises.  
I do not wish anyones' life to pay for my own."  
  
The Elder Guard stiffened--his eyes shadowing with regret.   
  
They were honorable words--but more than that, they were the words of  
a King.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
With another sweet goodbye and a stolen kiss she was off and   
Endymion stood, watching her disappear before returning to   
his chambers--he would leave late that night.  
  
He tried to keep calm over the hours but found it was impossible.   
And when the knock came at his door he jumped--nerves overwrought.  
  
It was Andrew, all serious and innocent--and something in his eyes   
made Endymion more than suspicious.  
  
"Father has gathered the Court. He wishes you to attend."  
  
"I do not wish to attend." Endymion said slowly, trying to read  
his brother.  
  
Then Andrew smiled, terribly.  
"You will want to see this." He assured, physically dragging his  
brother down the hall.  
  
Andrew continued as his brother protested until they reached the grand  
oak doors. Then he stopped and ushered him forward.  
  
"After you."  
  
Endymion's eyes darkened. Something was definetly wrong.  
  
He opened the doors and surveyed the crowd of aristocrats  
carefully. He walked down the rows of seats with an ominous  
feeling and as he reached the open center his eyes widened.  
  
He sucked in his breath on a sharp gasp of air.  
~Oh no...~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	7. Chapter 6

Passion for a Prince  
Chapter 6  
  
By: Silent Moon  
  
Mail: silentmoonstar@yahoo.com  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: standard  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I desire you   
more than food   
or drink  
  
My body  
my senses  
my mind  
hunger for your taste  
  
I can sense your presence  
in my heart...  
  
....I wait  
with silent passion  
for one gesture  
one glance  
from you  
  
From "Desire" by Rumi  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The King stood angrily glowering over the tied up figures of Molly  
and the Guard who had been Sere's driver.  
  
Where was Sere?  
  
"Traitors!" The King hollared, "Both of you! You shall die for your crimes!"  
  
"No! Oh no!" A voice cried out before Endymion could.  
  
It was Sere--and she broke away from the Guards running to shield her  
friends.  
  
"You cannot!"  
  
The King's eyes grew blacker, "Step aside you insolent wench! I shall tolerate  
no further disobediance from you!"  
  
And in a terrible instant he was raising his whip as Serena turned to shield  
her friends bodies with her own--back exposed.  
  
Endymion moved faster than he ever had before--he could not recall running later.  
"No!" Was all he managed before he was in front of his love and then, the King,  
in one of his blacker moments whipped his son.  
  
The whip could not be stopped and sliced against his youngest sons' back.  
And before that instant the King had never whipped his sons.  
  
A strange expression crossed his face before he grew angry.  
  
"Endymion! What are you doing?! These traitors were aiding your Mistress  
in escaping the Palace! They are to be put to death!"  
  
Andrew appeared now, putting his arm around Sere.  
"Yes, and since it seems she no longer desires your company, *I* shall  
take her!"  
  
He glared at her triumphantly, "At last I will repay your offences to  
me servant-girl!"  
  
Endymion's eyes flashed, "Get your hands off her Andrew!" He said  
violently, shoving his brother off.  
  
"None of you touch her!" He cried wildly, "Twas *I* who orchestrated  
her escape! We were to leave together!"  
  
There was a terrible silence as everyone stared in shock.  
  
Finally the King spoke, "You were abandoning your family name and title?"  
  
"Yes! There is no honour in this name! Your reign has been cruel   
and terrible--as my brother's shall be! I want no part of it! I long only  
to leave and marry my Lady!"  
  
Andrew snorted as the King sat silent in shock, "Marry? Forsake your title?  
You can never escape who you are! Girlish, incompetant, weak as you are, you  
remain a Prince! And she--" He pointed to Sere whose eyes were wide staring  
intently into her love's--but he saw no one at that moment, "*SHE* is a servant,  
a woman, NOT a Lady!"  
  
Endymion's thoughts spun--oh this was all just thrashing out of control--he had  
to get Sere out of here--he had to leave before it was too late! No matter how  
much he longed to throttle his brother.  
  
"She is my Mistress, and I her Prince--that affords me the power to do with  
her as I wish!" He cried desperately, damning himself inside for speaking of  
her so.  
  
The King spoke up now--he'd been quiet a long moment, he spoke slowly,  
"You wish to leave this Kingdom? Turn your back on your name? You  
dishonour your Mother!"  
  
"I have *NEVER* dishonoured my Mother!!!" Cried Endymion in outrage, and something  
in him snapped. The Guards, the Court, Sere, they could all see it.  
  
"This girl is not your Mistress!" Andrew accused, pointing at her, "You're  
in love with her!"  
  
"And what if I am?" He countered with a deadly calm never present in his voice  
before.  
  
All of Andrew's pent up rage and jealousy and pride flashed out. He would take  
this woman his brother loved and have her, punish her, break her...  
  
"If you wish to wed her," He pulled out his sword, "You must fight for her   
honour!"  
  
But where he expected a cowardly retreat there was none. His brother was  
meek and bullied no more.  
  
Endymion brandished his own sword, "Very well, I challenge you, since you want  
her, I challenge you to fight for her!" And in a burst of unrestrained  
passion he added, "For the Kingdom, for the throne!"  
  
For it suddenly occured to him that he did not just want to save Sere--he wanted  
to save everyone. Wanted to give new meaning to the titles his father and brother  
had spoiled. And he was quite capeable of doing it.  
  
Andrew's eyes were wide, and for one strange moment his mouth hung open in shock,  
then he lost it completely, "How dare you!?!" He screamed.  
  
But Endymion was frighteningly calm, "It is my right and I choose to take it."  
  
The two brothers looked at their father and King who was staring at his youngest  
son as though he were a stranger.  
  
But he nodded.  
  
Andrew's face darkened, hatred heavy in his features, "Very well then, to the death!"  
  
Endymion ushered Sere, Molly and the Driver away and the open court cleared as they   
posed to attack.  
  
And it was Endymion who struck the first blow.  
  
Sere watched in something of terror and fascination and pride.  
  
They fought on and on and the King watched with astonishment as Endymion  
showed a skill that betrayed both practice and inborn talent--and something  
had been kindled and lit in him.  
  
It was suddenly apparent he was the stronger brother--proud of himself--a man.  
A man fighting for his Kingdom, his values, his love.  
  
A passionate man whose kindness and ease were suddenly his strength.  
  
The Guards watched with interest, praying their Prince should win--ready to  
intercede and dispose of his older counterpart but knowing they must not.  
  
"Do you really think you have the backbone to lead the people?" Sneered Andrew  
taunting him as they fought.  
  
Endymion's eyes narrowed but his voice was steady, "I shall be a better leader  
than you ever could--you don't have the heart!"  
  
The crash of swords and the echoing anger of their voices seemed to fill the hall  
and swell it as something powerful took place.  
  
Andrew managed to nick him and laughed, "You really think heart and kindness can  
rule a Kingdom? You haven't the strength or the will!"  
  
Endymion's sword became heavier as he fought back angrily, "Love has given me more  
strength then your hate can ever give you and I have more than the will to lead my  
people! I have the passion!"  
  
And the word was like magic as it fell over the room. Everyone suddenly realized  
what it was the young Prince had gained.  
  
The fight changed, Endymion's full strength and skill springing to life.  
  
It was clearer than ever that he was the stronger, the bigger, the truly skilled  
brother.  
  
Sere watched pale and breathless from the side and felt as if she were   
watching her love grab hold of his destiny.  
  
Endymion knocked Andrew to the ground and struck his sword away, his own hovering  
over his brother's heart.  
  
"I will not kill you." He said with finality, "But know that I have won this duel.  
I shall restore Serenity's title and rule this kingdom with her as my Queen."  
  
Andrew's eyes narrowed as the King's widened.  
  
Endymion sheathed his sword and walked away as the Guards suddenly broke into   
thunderous cheers and applause.  
  
He smiled with surprise at them and then met his love, her arms open, welcoming him.  
  
"My love." He could see her mouth whisper, "I am so proud..."  
  
And he knew, wherever his mother was--she was proud too.  
  
He reached her and fell to his knees at her feet, weary and victorious.  
She cradeled his face to her stomach, "Endymion...you did it my Prince."  
  
And those words made him prouder than he had ever felt.  
  
He stood and ushered the cheers quiet.  
  
He spoke seriously, looking from his Guards to his Servants to the Royal Court,  
"I promise you, if you will lend me your loyalty I will prove myself worthy of   
it--as your King."  
  
The cheers rose again, the Guards hollaring out their loyalty to him--the Oldest  
Guard felt tears at the corners of his eyes and thanked God for this wonderous  
destiny.  
  
Sere slipped an arm about his waist and smiled up at him--his eyes filled with love  
for her. He leaned down,   
"*You* did it my love."  
  
She blushed. Then she noticed Molly and the Driver struggling and hurried over to help  
them.  
  
And it was then--in the loud uproarous crowd of cheers and congratulations,  
gasps and confused stares, in the bewilderment of the King as he watched his   
youngest son--that Andrew made his move. His last vengeance.  
  
He grabbed his sword and headed not for Endymion but Sere.   
  
Running.  
  
His sword outstretched he lunged for her.  
  
"Now you shall die!" He cried and both she and Endymion turned to see him at once,  
eyes widening in horror--but only Molly screamed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. Chapter 7

Passion for a Prince  
Chapter 7  
  
By: Silent Moon  
  
Mail: silentmoonstar@yahoo.com  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: standard  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"...And my love says...  
  
I am your moon  
and your moonlight too  
I am your flower garden  
and your water too  
  
I have come all this way  
eager for you  
without shoes or shawl...  
  
Oh Sweet Bitterness!  
I will soothe you and heal you  
I will bring you roses  
I too have been covered with thorns"  
  
From "Bittersweet" by Rumi  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Running. He remembered running.  
  
And jumping. He made one great leap to her.  
  
But pulling out his sword was a vague blur. Clashing it with Andrew's a dull  
echo of sound.  
  
But that moment--when he knew she was saved--that had brought time back to it's normal  
speed.  
  
He was engraged. Truly. Passionately. For the first time Endymion was enraged.  
But even blinded by anger he did not let hate guide him to death.  
  
Instead he threw his brother back to the ground and raised his sword to stab him--in  
the leg.  
  
Andrew screamed out in pain, clutching at his leg as his brother withdrew, then turned  
to walk away.  
  
"You missed!" He cried with hatred, "Finish me!"  
  
Endymion turned back and his father watched what small speck of his temper the boy   
possessed flash in his eyes,  
  
"I did not miss. I told you I would not kill you. You are lame now, useless."  
He leaned down at his brother who now backed away in fear, "Live with your shame."  
  
His words rankled and even the haughtiest of aristocrats in the Court realized  
the depths of his power and command.  
  
Then Endymion took Sere's hand, ushered Molly and the Driver to follow and  
walked out.  
  
But what was truly astounding to everyone, was that every last Guard followed him  
out.  
  
The King stared open-mouthed from the now weeping Andrew clutching his bleeding  
leg to the empty hallway and closed door through which Endymion made his exit.  
  
He shook his head in disbelief. Then he rose to retire to his chambers--he  
needed to think.  
  
"Someone attend him." He gestured impatiently to Andrew, then he left.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~@  
  
The King paced his chambers restlessly. His mind a whir of surprise and sharp  
calculating. Though a cruelly tempermental man he was a strong believer in providence--as  
well as survival of the fittest.  
  
He would never have expected such a show of strength from Endymion. He had always  
been so mild--like his mother.  
  
Although--the influence his gentle Queen had managed to hold over him--her strength  
and goodness--had surprised him for their brief years together.  
  
He could still see her when she arrived to marry him--a stranger. Small and slender and  
shy--igniting a fierce urge to protect in him he had never expected.  
  
And when she fixed him with her wide beautiful eyes he found he could refuse her  
nothing she asked.  
  
His reign had been much kinder while she lived.  
  
He paced over to the painting of her hung on the wall. Long, midnight black  
hair, wide serious blue eyes.  
  
Endymion took all his looks from her--and her spirit as well.  
  
A knock at the door failed his notice and Endymion found him gazing at the painting.  
  
"Father?"  
  
He turned abruptly.  
  
"Endymion. Enter, sit--we have much to discuss."  
  
Endymion nodded and the two sat opposite one another at the massive oak desk.  
  
Endymion spoke first.  
  
"I took my right and suceeded--you will pass the crown to me now?"  
  
The King nodded gravely, "Yes. In fact--tommorow evening. I wish to retire--I planned  
to as soon as Andrew married."  
  
He shook his head, "I never expected this from you. But as I was just thinking--you  
are much like your mother--and she held a hidden strength as well."  
  
Endymion was silent.  
  
The King paused a moment then asked, "When shall you wed?"  
  
"Tommorow afternoon."  
  
The King nodded, "Then the eve shall bring the coronation of a new King AND Queen!"  
  
He paused thoughtfully, "It will be good to have a Queen again."  
  
Endymion was still silent, then "I shall restore her title in the morning."  
  
Then he rose to leave.  
  
"Endymion."  
  
He turned slightly,  
  
"There's something you should know."  
  
Endymion made no response but waited.  
  
"Twas your brother killed her parents, not I. I planned to evict  
them and banish them from the Kingdom--Andrew arrived first and killed them   
in my name."  
  
He watched his sons shoulders stiffen before he continued his exit.  
  
"I hope I may attend the wedding." He called after him.  
  
Endymion never answered.  
  
He walked slowly to his chambers in a dream like state--trying to absorb all  
that had taken place in such a short time.   
  
One day.  
  
It had only taken one day for him to change from a Prince, to a farmer to  
the successor to the throne. And Sere, a servant, a Mistress, soon his wife  
and then...his Queen.  
  
He stopped suddenly and paled. He had no idea if she wished to be a Queen.  
The simple life they had aimed for was a thing of the past now--was she still   
willing to stay by his side?  
  
He stood trembling outside his door long moments, afraid to ask her. Finally he  
entered and found her sitting in a chair by the fire. Turning as he entered she  
smiled softly, carefully.  
  
She ushered him over and he sat at her feet, eyes staring vacantly into  
the fire as he tried to appear calm.  
  
Kissing his forehead and rumpling his hair she spoke, "You have done beautifully  
my love--you shall be a wondrous King."  
  
He looked at her then, face tilted, eyes wide and overwhelmed, "And you my Queen?"  
  
She smiled, flushing, "If you truly wish....?"  
  
He cupped her face gently, "It is all I wish."  
  
He kissed her deeply and pulled her into his arms murmuring softly--and all that stopped  
them was the knock at the door.  
  
"Yes?" Endymion managed dazedly.  
  
"Tis Molly--I brought tea."  
  
Sere rushed over to let her in.  
  
"I thought you could both use some after all that."  
  
"I'd imagine you could as well you goose!" Sere retorted, ushering her to sit  
and join them.  
  
But Molly shook her head, "If you please, the Driver might like some as well."  
  
Sere raised her eyebrows and Endymion grinned as well, "And what might this  
young drivers' name be Molly?"  
  
Molly blushed brighter, "Melvin. Melvin LaCroix." She glared at their grinning  
faces, "If you'll excuse me!"  
  
They laughed at her, "Good luck!"  
  
She turned back a moment later, smiling, 'Thank you--your Majesties!" and  
she bowed low with finesse.  
  
"Molly!" They both exclaimed.  
  
She laughed and skittered away, "No one deserves it more than you two!" She sang  
back.  
  
Then she was gone.  
  
Endymion turned to her, "Tommorow it shall be so love. Right after we are married."  
He pulled her close, "I shall restore your title in the morning, we marry in the   
afternoon--and the eve is our coronation."  
  
Sere's eyes widened, "Goodness, it is all very rushed isn't it?"  
  
"The King wishes it so--as do I."  
  
She nodded, "Very well."  
  
He squeezed her hand reassuringly, then he leaned over her, his forehead against  
hers, "I thought I might lose you...my love..."   
  
She silenced him further with her lips and he let his own speak with touch--offering  
hungry gratitude to a greater power for the gift of her.  
  
Her hands slipped about his neck and into his hair as she murmured a pleased sound  
and he couldn't help but press her back against the rug, trailing kisses down her  
beautiful throat.  
  
He tugged at her dress, unable to get enough sensation. Just a few short hours ago  
he thought he might lose her forever, now here she was, warm and alive and loving him.  
  
He felt her hands slip inside his shirt--the familiar rush of desire. Soon  
they were bare and lay tangled in each other, basked by the flames of the fire   
as they made love.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~@  
  
The King knocked only once before entering Andrew's chambers. His elder son sat  
in bed with is leg bandaged. He barely acknowledged his father's entrance.  
  
"You would actually crown him King?" He flung out bitterly.  
  
The King nodded, "He fought for the crown and won, honourably."  
  
"He is too weak to rule this Kingdom!" Andrew blurted angrily.  
  
"A strong man does not ensure a strong leader." The King said steadily,  
"Besides, he bested you by sword. He proved his strength."  
  
He turned to leave, "We shall speak again in the morrow, before Endymion's coronation.  
In the meantime heal well and you may be useful to this Kingdom."  
  
Then he was gone as Andrew glared hatefully after him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	9. Chapter 8

Passion for a Prince  
  
Chapter 8  
  
By: Silent Moon  
  
Mail: silentmoonstar@yahoo.com  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: standard  
  
Author's Notes: I can't believe I've managed to finish this at last!!!! Hurraaaay!  
  
Hope you all enjoy. I reread everything and finally put the last half of this  
  
rather long chapter in....I think I might throw together a little tiny epi too.  
  
Let me know what you think! ;O)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gioia nel cuor trovero  
  
Con te il ciel ragguingero  
  
Pace ci sara  
  
I will find joy in my heart  
  
With you I will reach heaven  
  
There will be peace  
  
Solo Con Te (Only With You)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The grand hall was alight with torches, ribbons and fanfare. The crowd  
  
whispered and gossiped. Nobles shamelessly gawked and compared notes  
  
about the Young Prince's romance, duel and subsequent marriage.  
  
This morning he was supposedly restoring his mistress's title! This  
  
was shocking enough, but then he was marrying her! A woman once no  
  
more than a maid and mistress, was to be Queen!!! Many were eager  
  
for their second and better look at this woman who would be Queen.  
  
Was she regal? Beautiful? Noble? Plain? Dowdy?  
  
In Endymion's room, Molly fussed over Sere's dress and hair until  
  
the latter thought she would be driven to distraction.  
  
"I'm sure it's fine Molly! Really!"  
  
"It has to be perfect!"  
  
The dress was elegant and white, with a full skirt and train.  
  
The delicate lace veil would be attached after her title was  
  
restored--then she would walk up the aisle.   
  
The veil would be replaced by a heavy pearl crown that evening.  
  
A white crown, it's gentle sea pearls lined with exquisite diamonds.  
  
The crown of the former Queen.  
  
Molly dusted her skin with a fine powder as the finishing touch to  
  
her cosmetics. Then a knock came to the door.  
  
Molly ran to it and ushered a dashing Endymion in. For the first  
  
time he wore all his Prince finery--and he wore it well. He looked  
  
regal, confident and disturbingly somber. For the first time to her   
  
recollection--Molly felt intimidated by his presence. This was  
  
not Endymion....this was the future King....  
  
Endymion's heart was heavy still with the weight of what he was  
  
to become. Heavier with worry of how to approach Sere with the   
  
wishes of his father.  
  
He looked at her, dressed in all the finery she rightly deserved  
  
and wondered again how the love he shared with her somehow made  
  
up for what was stolen.  
  
And it was this humbleness that would make him a great King.  
  
He turned to Molly, "I must speak with her..."  
  
Molly nodded quietly and left.  
  
Sere turned and took both his hands as he came over to her,  
  
"Do I look alright?"  
  
He smiled, "You look perfect."  
  
She smiled in return but his face grew serious, "My love, I must  
  
discuss something upsetting with you."  
  
She nodded and sat down with a serious face as he kept hold of her hand.  
  
He took a breath, "My father wishes to attend the wedding..."  
  
He watched the play of emotions on her face.  
  
"There is something else." He said quietly, then knelt  
  
before her, "About your parents..."  
  
She looked into his eyes then and his heart broke. She was  
  
brave but in the depths of her eyes he saw something soft and desperate  
  
something begging gently for mercy...  
  
"Twas not my father who...who murdered them."  
  
Sere's mind flashed back....coming home and finding her parents  
  
murdered...their bodies bloody and limp on the floor....  
  
She bit her lip, "He was standing over them Endymion."   
  
Endymion nodded, "He arrived after their deaths, after  
  
my brother had charged in and taken them in my father's name."  
  
Sere's eyes filled up and she hung her head for a moment,   
  
collecting herself, "He'll never be punished...will he..."  
  
It was more statement than question.  
  
Endymion hung his head. No, if his father had not punished  
  
Andrew yet, it would not be done. Sere knew it.   
  
And he could not raise a hand to his brother. It was the rule  
  
of Royalty. Andrew had the right to decide any sentence for  
  
his people. No matter how cruel. No matter how unjust.  
  
"It will never happen again." He assured feebly.   
  
But that did not bring back her parents.  
  
"This is too much power," She said softly, "The   
  
power to murder freely--without repercussion."  
  
He took her hands, "That power is the pain and  
  
responsibility of being a Ruler."  
  
His eyes beseeched hers for honesty, "Are you certain?"  
  
She looked down a long moment, took a deep breath, "Yes."  
  
He exhaled in relief and kissed her hands gently, "I will   
  
leave you to get ready..."  
  
He closed the door softly behind him and headed back down  
  
the hallway to find his father. They needed to discuss  
  
Andrew.  
  
His brother's jealousy and hatred could only grow  
  
stronger after this day. And his father was the only  
  
man who might understand and know what needed to be done.  
  
He arrived at the great oak doors of his fathers chambers  
  
but stopped as his hand reached up to knock.  
  
What could his father do? It was he, Endymion, that would  
  
be King in mere hours. He must attend this matter himself.  
  
He must face Andrew again, and settle the hatred between them.  
  
For his brother had loathed him from birth.   
  
Perhaps jealous of the strange bond he had with his kind mother.  
  
Endymion could still hear his brothers voice at their mother's  
  
funeral, "Now you have no one Endy. No one to protect you."  
  
Strangely those words were true. And unlike his gentle, assenting  
  
mother, he had to find the strength to protect himself--and his kingdom.  
  
And he had to protect them from people like his brother.  
  
He turned and headed for the tower where his brother lay healing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sere regarded herself in the mirror. Her face was very pale. Too pale.  
  
How could she be married in the presence of the man who beat her and  
  
left her for dead? The man whose son murdered her parents?   
  
A cruel man. A terrible man. Her lovers father.  
  
Sere knew the men of her generation were raised to be harsh, strong,  
  
judegmental....  
  
Her own father had been strict and unwavoring in his beliefs. But   
  
love had gentled him. Love for her mother and for she, his daughter.  
  
Endymions father possessed evil and cruelty. And it seemed nothing   
  
softened him. Although, the expression on his face as he whipped   
  
Endymion revealed he did not strike his sons....  
  
Her head spun. What must she do?  
  
She slipped out into the long hallway and walked slowly, trying  
  
to collect herself. Overwhelmed.  
  
She came to great oak doors left open. The chambers within vacant.  
  
A painting took up one wall with its immensity. A woman, ravan-haired  
  
and blue-eyed. Her uncanny resemblence to Endymion gave her away.  
  
His mother.  
  
Molly had spoken of her. Endymions soul took from hers.  
  
A sound behind her made her turn, startled, and come face to  
  
face with the King himself.   
  
He watched her carefully, then his eyes went to the painting,  
  
and suddenly softened.  
  
"She was lovely. So fragile, but so steady, so...unchanging."  
  
He shook his head, "I never understood it."  
  
He met Sere's eyes, "She was a stranger when we married. And  
  
our natures were quite opposite. Yet, for all my temper and  
  
strength, she held a power over me that no man, no army, no  
  
force on earth ever has."  
  
He stepped closer, "I believe in love. I believe it is the   
  
most powerful force in this world. With it you can overcome  
  
any obstacle. Defeat any enemy."  
  
He put a hand on her shoulder, "Even me."  
  
Her eyes widened.  
  
He squeezed her shoulder, "I pledge to honour you as Queen  
  
and wife to my son. I will never oppose you, and I will   
  
protect you and your children until my dying day."  
  
Sere swallowed and watched as the King turned without  
  
another word and walked away.  
  
He had made peace with her.  
  
She should say something.  
  
She hurried down the hall after him, "Wait!" She called  
  
but it was drowned out by a sudden anguished cry.  
  
The anguished cry of Endymion, echoing down from the tower.  
  
She and the King turned as one and ran towards him blindly.  
  
And he nearly ran them down rushing down the stairs  
  
with wild eyes and out the door to the courtyard below.  
  
They followed him and Sere's hand flew to her mouth at the  
  
sight that greeted her there.  
  
Andrew lay on the ground, broken and bleeding.  
  
Endymion fell to his knees and gathered his brother  
  
in his arms, "Why! Andrew why!?"  
  
His brother's dying eyes looked up at him and Endymion  
  
read his sudden words in them.  
  
Sere watched something indescribable pass between them  
  
both. Then Andrew was gone.  
  
The King watched then turned his face away in sudden  
  
pain. He suddenly looked very old.  
  
Sere left Endymion to hold his dead brother until  
  
his goodbye was spent.  
  
She turned and led the King inside, gently holding  
  
his arm.  
  
What a strange way fate had of stringing together  
  
the souls of human beings.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Endymion came to their chambers later with haunted eyes.  
  
His bloodied finery was replaced, but his trembling hands  
  
remained. Sere saw many unshed tears hidden in his beautiful  
  
ocean eyes.  
  
He came to sit beside her and stared into the fire.  
  
Finally he spoke, quietly, "He said there could only be  
  
one...."  
  
She winced. Andrew had murdered himself with jealousy. With  
  
the need to be most, to be only, to be alone and powerful.  
  
For he had thrown himself from the window as Endymion ran to   
  
stop him.  
  
Sere took Endymion's hand in silent comfort.  
  
And she realized this would not be the last time she had to  
  
now that he would be King.  
  
A sensitive King.   
  
It would be very hard for him.  
  
"Shall we postpone?" She pressed gently.  
  
He shook his head, "The guests are assembled, everything  
  
is ready. I must be ready as well."  
  
"But surely--"  
  
"Sere, I know, but I am King--I must face death with   
  
strength and leadership."  
  
She nodded sadly.  
  
He was very noble.   
  
And it was with great nobility that Endymion made the long walk  
  
down the great hall, in front of countless people, to his father  
  
sitting on the throne.   
  
He took his place beside him as the nobility of the land whispered  
  
conscpicuously about his dress and his unexpected ascension and  
  
the scandal he was about to commit. No one yet knew of Prince  
  
Andrew's death.  
  
Prince Endymion stood and summoned Sere forward.  
  
Everyone in the room turned to stare at the delicate girl in  
  
the white dress stepping with grace and dignity to meet the  
  
man everyone knew was her unwed lover.  
  
Endymion raised his sword and gently levered it to her shoulder.  
  
Then he replaced the sword with his hand and turned to face  
  
the hall.  
  
"This is a great Kingdom." He began, "Its lands are great  
  
and vast, its people strong and proud. I see no need  
  
to merge with another royal family to expand what is already   
  
a powerful land. I choose my bride not to benefit this  
  
Kingdom with her wealth and status--but with her intelligence,  
  
kindness and strength of heart. She is the woman I love as  
  
much as this land and I choose her for my bride. Countess  
  
Serenity."  
  
The Nobility stared back in awe. Then, overcome by the implied  
  
flattery that they, in some way, made the land so great and  
  
powerful, they broke out into thunderous applause.  
  
Sere let out the breath she'd been holding.  
  
Admist the clapping noble women compared notes on this fair-haired  
  
Countess. And in their vast wisdom they decided she would indeed  
  
be an asset to *their* great Kingdom--afterall, she was as pretty  
  
as a Princess and her dress was quite fashionable.  
  
Endymion and Sere exited quietly as the King stood and addressed  
  
his people about the coming wedding and coronation. Food and  
  
drink awaited the nobles to satisfy them through the lengthy  
  
proceedings of the day.  
  
Molly dressed Sere in her bridal array, tucking blossoms  
  
in her fine blonde hair.  
  
"It seems wrong to wed on the day of his brothers death." Sere  
  
spoke softly, "Now the anniversary will always be a painful one."  
  
But Molly shook her head, "This is a day of great strength for  
  
him. Besides," Her face took on a darker expression than Sere  
  
had ever seen, "The only tragedy in Andrew's death is the pain  
  
it causes Endymion. He was a cruel and terrible man--and Sere,  
  
he never would have stopped hunting you."  
  
She spoke the last part softly and Sere shivered at the truth  
  
in her words. She felt a terrible guilt towards Endymion   
  
knowing that in her heart was relief at Andrew's death. She  
  
was free and safe, and at last the injustice of the past was  
  
buried forever.  
  
But would that hidden seed of relief drive a wedge between them?  
  
Would the poison of Andrew live on to tangle through their marriage  
  
and unravel it? Sere worried that her love, without meaning to, asked  
  
Endymion to betray his brother in some way.  
  
She had never asked him if he loved or hated Andrew. It was a  
  
complicated relationship, she was certain. But her own sense of  
  
justice at his death might hurt Endymion, unconsiously...how  
  
could he grieve and rely on her when he would know that for  
  
her it was merely justice served? But it wasn't.   
  
It wasn't. She told herself.   
  
No matter that he was cruel and would have raped her.  
  
No matter that he murdered her parents as though they were  
  
merely animals to him.  
  
No matter...her mind blurred with rage.  
  
It was very hard to remember he was brother to her beloved.  
  
Her heart was heavy.  
  
She walked down the long aisle on the arm of Endymion's Captain.  
  
His chest puffed proudly as he led the beautiful bride to the new   
  
King.   
  
Everyone stood. They were a soft blur through her lacy veil.  
  
She reached Endymion and took his arm. It was impossible to  
  
read his expression.   
  
And so, chest heavy with worry, uncertainty and guilt, she   
  
said her vows. They lit the candle, fulfilled all the sacred traditions  
  
and finally Endymion lifted the veil.   
  
She looked into his eyes and realized, she could hide nothing from him, ever.  
  
He could read her sorrow, her guilt, her anger, her every emotion just  
  
as plainly as though she had written or spoken the words.  
  
He was her lover, her husband and her King. And she watched his eyes  
  
take it all in, accepting, acknowledging, his emotions just at the  
  
edges.  
  
She clasped his hand and he drew her in to kiss her.   
  
From now on, everything that happened, happened to them both.  
  
They walked down the aisle and as they reached the end of the hall and   
  
left through the doors Molly was hidden just around the corner to shower  
  
them with rice and rose petals.  
  
It brought something sweet and free to the moment.  
  
Endymion swept her back to his chambers and kissed her by the fire. The  
  
kiss held long until Sere laughed,  
  
"You will *not* get all these buttons undone and done up again before  
  
the coronation!"  
  
And for the first time to her recollection, he laughed,  
  
"What do you mean done up again?"  
  
They settled down in the little sofa by the fire.  
  
"This is wrinkling my dress terribly!" she admonished trying  
  
to sit with all the crinolines beneath her skirts.  
  
"I'm afraid I care not. You are my wife and I shall  
  
wrinkle your dress as much as I wish!"  
  
He pinned her down and kissed her face and neck  
  
until she squealed before releasing her to sit beside  
  
him.  
  
She looked at his face, relaxed for the moment, laughter  
  
lines about his eyes...he was more than her love, he  
  
was her beloved. Her heart ached with love.  
  
He smiled and leaned over, "I love you too."  
  
She met his kiss halfway, "You read me so easily."  
  
He pulled back and turned serious for a moment.  
  
"I can, and there is something you must know."  
  
He leaned closer to her, "My brother..." He swallowed  
  
and then steadied as her eyes pooled with sudden anguish,  
  
"My brother has always been lost to me...the only love I  
  
lost in his death, I found in the last moments before  
  
he was gone."  
  
His eyes turned very sad a moment and he looked away.  
  
"You have nothing to feel guilty over--I see it in your  
  
face. You are right to feel justice is served. And  
  
so am I. He would have killed me to take the throne,  
  
and to take you."  
  
He faced her, "When I first realized I loved you, I felt  
  
this terrible uneasiness. I recognize now it was my heart  
  
awakening and desiring to take action in more ways then just  
  
you. But it was more than that as well. I felt that while   
  
you gave me everything it was in your power to give, I did   
  
not return this gesture. You were a servant, subject to the  
  
whims of my father and brother, treated cruelly, your family  
  
murdered in the name of my own, yet you gave me your love,  
  
your heart and body, and asked nothing of me."  
  
He knelt before her, "Now that I have taken the throne,and have   
  
the power to restore your title; the power to serve my people and   
  
free my land of injustice. Now that I can truly say I serve the   
  
desires of my heart in all ways. Now I can offer you everything   
  
I have the power to give you. And I give it to you freely."  
  
Her eyes filled up as she kissed him, "Your love was enough."  
  
She said softly, "But I accept, everything, I promise to  
  
be strong."  
  
Molly came in a little later and unhooked Sere's veil.  
  
"Your skirts are wrinkled!" She exclaimed in horror  
  
and was startled to see Endymion muffle a laugh in his  
  
sleeve.  
  
She tidied and smoothed them both as best she could and then  
  
they were off, to take the crown.  
  
The coronation ceremony ran smoothly. The entire Royal Guard  
  
was present and the Elder Guards shed visible tears as Endymion  
  
was crowned.  
  
The King handed over his crown and stepped off the throne looking  
  
suddenly old and tired.  
  
The death of his elder son was taking a much stronger toll on him  
  
then on his son.  
  
But there was something in his eyes that had not been their since  
  
Queen Gaia had been alive as he placed her crown on Serenity's head.  
  
And he spoke clearly to the assembled court, "My son Endymion is now  
  
King of Elwinshire. I present him and his Queen to you and pledge, with  
  
you, to honour and serve him as long as I dwell in these lands."  
  
Then he bowed to them both as they sat at their thrones.  
  
And the entire court, to the last Guard present all bowed behind him.  
  
Serenity and Endymion both paled and looked very young. The King leaned  
  
back and whispered, "You'll get used to it."  
  
And he winked at Endymion for the first time since he'd been a boy.  
  
Different members of the Court approached and gave speeches, offered gifts,  
  
and in general showed self-gratifying flattery to the new Royalty that was  
  
nearly laughable--though not completely which allowed the young King and  
  
Queen to keep entirely straight faces throughout.  
  
And then, as they walked down the Hall to leave the Royal Guard stood at  
  
attention and saluted King Endymion. The oldest Guard approached and moved  
  
to kneel but Endymion waved him up and shook his hand instead--only to be   
  
pulled into a fierce hug.  
  
The Elder Guard pulled back with such a proud expression reflected in his eyes  
  
that Endymion's eyes pooled with unshed tears.  
  
"Your loyalty means most to me." He said with emotion.  
  
The Elder Guard nodded.  
  
"I'll need to assemble a meeting tomorrow. I want all the information you   
  
can gather about the justice system. Remember that far-fetched plan  
  
we had to assemble a jury and court? I want to organize and implement it  
  
tomorrow."  
  
The Elder Guard patted him on the back, "I look forward to it, your Majesty."  
  
Then they bowed. Endymion and Serenity bowed in return and left together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night, in the King and Queen's chambers--for shockingly they  
  
shared chambers and planned to after the wedding night!--Endymion  
  
and Serenity sat by the fire, crowns aside, clothes more casual,  
  
hair undone and talked.  
  
"A Jury and Court?"  
  
Endymion nodded, "No actions would be taken in the name of the King  
  
until a jury of Commoners and a Court, held by myself and my guard  
  
judged the circumstances and evidence of the case."  
  
She looked at him with admiration.  
  
He laid his head back against the sofa wearily, "I want to hear from  
  
the people, see their lives and improve them. I want everything  
  
to change."  
  
She smiled as he sipped his wine, "We'll do it together." She said  
  
gently.  
  
He leaned over to kiss her then pulled her close, "Alright Queen,   
  
wife, mistress....prepare to have your skirts wrinkled."  
  
He pulled her close with a laugh--his heart felt free, certain...and   
  
though he knew he had already promised himself, he promised again,  
  
to always trust his passion to lead him.  
  
And as he lost himself to his particular favorite of passions,  
  
a knock sounded at the door. Endymion pulled up with a start,  
  
his hair most attractively tossled, his eyes a bit dazed (much  
  
to his wife's satisfaction).  
  
He went to the door, Serenity behind him and opened it.  
  
The old King stood there, dressed in the clothes of a commoner  
  
and carrying a travelling bag.  
  
He took in his youngest song, looking so like his mother,  
  
and the beautiful new Queen, hair down, face beautiful and rosy.  
  
He thought at that moment that he saw her as Endymion must.  
  
"I am leaving." He informed them.  
  
"What?" Endymion questioned, "Why?"  
  
The old King took a deep breath and Serenity saw his grief like  
  
a shroud around him.  
  
"I must travel out my grief. My son is dead, my time over this land  
  
is done. I need to get away."  
  
He faced Endymion, "It won't be forever, but I do not know when I   
  
shall return. I trust you with everything. I shall not worry."  
  
"Thank you." Endymion said, frowning, a little bewildered.  
  
They all stood a little awkwardly, finally Endymion went for his shoes,  
  
"We'll take you to your carriage and draw up some horses for you."  
  
The King nodded and waited for them to get their shoes and sweaters.  
  
They walked downstairs and Endymion turned, "You get some food from  
  
the kitchen and we'll have your carriage ready."  
  
The two headed on alone for the stables.  
  
"I'll get Melvin to draw up the best carriage for him."  
  
Serenity nodded and took his hand as they stepped from the door to  
  
the ground.  
  
But as they came around the corner in search of Melvin (his torchlight  
  
had indicated he was still up and about) they came upon a most  
  
unexpected sight.  
  
And that sight was Melvin in a passionate embrace with Molly, kissing  
  
her quite madly. They jumped apart and Molly shrieked.  
  
Melvin was most distressed, trying to apoligize and assuming he would be   
  
fired, hanged or burned at the stake. But when he looked up he found  
  
the new King and Queen grinning like regular idiots.  
  
"Not a word you two!" Molly warned, blushing, trying not to smile  
  
and imploring them, all at the same time.  
  
Melvin looked between them curiously.  
  
"Take good care of her." His King smiled, winking at him.  
  
Melvin was quite beyond words.  
  
Finally Endymion turned serious, "The King wishes to travel, an extended journey.  
  
I want the best carriage to take him as far as he needs and the best horse  
  
given to him from there."  
  
Melvin nodded, bowed and scurried away.  
  
And Molly was spared the comments just-at-the-ready from Endymion and Serenity  
  
by the appearance of the old King.  
  
She took the opportunity to vanish, and Serenity with her.  
  
Endymion was left to say goodbye.  
  
He couldn't believe how old and...average his father looked. As  
  
though he could be any man. But he couldn't.  
  
Their eyes met. His father smiled, "Pretty handy with that sword  
  
boy."  
  
Endymion nodded.  
  
They were silent.  
  
The time for a father-son relationship that involved laughter was still  
  
faraway. Endymion knew his father hoped time and this journey would  
  
heal the pain and regrets.  
  
Perhaps when the suffering of the Kingdom was finally over...  
  
The carriage pulled up. The Old King turned and put a hand  
  
on his son's shoulder, "You..." His voice broke for the first  
  
time Endymion could remember as he met his eyes, "You have all  
  
the best of your mother in you..."  
  
Endymion bent his tall frame down and hugged his father, who returned  
  
the gesture a little awkwardly.  
  
"Goodbye Father." He said as the Old King looked back from the carriage,  
  
"Safe journey."  
  
Then his father was gone.  
  
He watched the carriage vanish into the distance.  
  
Then he turned to head back into the castle. He climbed the stairs and  
  
turned down the hall to his chambers...then stopped. Instead he headed  
  
up one of the towers and went to the window.  
  
He rarely looked out on the Kingdom-it had always given him too much pain.  
  
But tonight he looked out at the houses, the firelights, the silence of night  
  
and he felt hope.  
  
His Kingdom. He felt a swell of confidence. He would make it right. His  
  
father was right. He was the best of his mother.  
  
"Thank you." He whispered to her before heading back down.  
  
He found his chambers empty and sat by the fire waiting for Sere. She was  
  
no doubt torturing Molly for all the details of her romance.  
  
He smiled, the Queen, late to her chambers on her wedding night, because  
  
she was gossiping with a servant--her best friend. He felt good about his  
  
reign already.  
  
She burst in some time later, hair cascading around her, breathless and  
  
giddy from talking to Molly.  
  
He felt a swell of love for her. What a blessing to love and be loved.  
  
Her heart had unlocked the very best in him and now he could offer  
  
her enough to feel worthy in return.  
  
She stopped and met his eyes, smiling, and stretched out her arms,  
  
"You, are *never* going to get all these buttons undone!"  
  
He caught her up in his arms and turned her 'round, "There can't be  
  
that many...good lord!"  
  
And at that moment, the new King felt a law about buttons on dresses  
  
might be in order...  
  
The buttons did eventually come off, and Sere was delighted to see  
  
him actually having fun in their lovemaking. There had been a secret  
  
sort of intimacy before, something raw and special. But now...they had  
  
forever and nothing to fear and he finally seemed free.  
  
She felt the difference, his willingness to take for himself. And as he  
  
took, he gave everything in return. It was what made him wonderful in  
  
every way.   
  
And tonight he took her, claimed her as wife and Queen. She felt beautiful.  
  
She laid back on the bed and held out her arms to him. He smiled as he  
  
leaned down and took her mouth with his own, slipped inside her and lost  
  
everything...found everything. If he ever met greatness it was here. Something  
  
about the way they fit together....  
  
Later, as they lay together in the quiet night, the fire crackling gently, she held  
  
him against her throat and asked, "How do you feel?"  
  
He slipped a contented arm around her, "Everything is new."  
  
Then he leaned up to meet her eyes, "And everything is wonderful."  
  
She smiled and he kissed her, climbing over her, "Never wear so many buttons  
  
again..."  
  
She laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
